


104.0/the night that they lost (...or won.)

by toorukawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad at titles, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im trying my best, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Secret Santa, iwaizumi is so in love, no beta we die like men, radio show au, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorukawaii/pseuds/toorukawaii
Summary: Oikawa had a secret radio show going on and Iwaizumi didn't know what to do when he found out.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	104.0/the night that they lost (...or won.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinnarollProtector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnarollProtector/gifts).



> so, hey... this is my first work that i publish in AO3, and i am kinda nervous about that. the reason for me to publish is a Secret Santa that the user @/todxrxki on twitter held i was also involved! thanks to her for that.
> 
> and who i got for secret santa, Chrisy; i've been watching your tweets over a month and i have to say that you are one of the most friendly people that i know, really; you are amazing!! this was not beta'ed, and i am sure that you deserve better than that; but i hope you like it. have a great new year! 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> love, avalon.

Oikawa, took a deep breath and leaned on his microphone, slowly- he spoke like he was soothing a wounded animal; 

"Sometimes, we can't control what we live."

Unexpected of Tooru, he had a radio show going on- not that him, being an influencer was  _ unexpected _ ; the thing that you wouldn't think of Oikawa Tooru, that the show was pretty humble. The frequency that he owned was  **104.0** . Oikawa lived his hidden life and feelings at this frequency, he was feeling like he belongs to that show, and kept this little heaven as a secret from everyone.

It was more of a diary, he had his voice, but no name, just a nickname as "the fallen king." He was quite popular, not in Japan, but he had a nice amount of people that followed him- he spoke English, so it was more of a international area that he had, a lots of people that he knows, that knew him, that they interact. 

_ Oikawa's comfort zone. _

He continued talking with the suffering in his soul. "You can do anything you need to do, and you still can manage to lose."

A deep breath again, and he laughed with pain. "I did everything, everything, and i still lose. I lost. And my team lost. So today, today we will talk about what we have lost together."

It was the night after that they lost to Karasuno.

It was the night after that he lost to Kageyama Tobio. His Tobio-chan.

_ It was the night that they lost. _

He hated it.

\---

Oikawa didn't know that Iwaizumi could use English fluently, maybe it was that Iwaizumi always asked for help when it came to English homeworks and they paired everytime that they had a group project- Oikawa seemed to be the only one who can make Iwaizumi understand a new language. 

Or maybe, it was because Iwaizumi hid this fact the whole time. Maybe, if Oikawa didn't know that Iwaizumi can speak the language that he has a show in, he wouldn't end the show or would change the frequency. He wouldn't worry about being exposed, he wouldn't hide himself to a place where Hajime can't find him.

Fuck, how did he even manage to buy a whole frequency in the first place?

Iwaizumi could never know, and he would never ask. Oikawa Tooru could do anything.

Whatever. That prick.

Back then, when he found out, 6 months ago, he was just laying on his bed after a practice, he was tired and wanted to listen something random, opened the radio and clicked to a channel.

_ Oikawa's voice greeted him, like home.  _

He was laughing to someone, Iwaizumi didn't know what he was laughing to, but the sound of his laughter was so good that he couldn't react for five solid seconds. The initial command of his brain was to shut the radio down. If Oikawa didn't tell him, then he didn't want him to know, and that was okay. Shut the radio, Iwaizumi. Shut the radio down and pretend you didn't hear anything until he tells you about it. His logic... That was just that. 

But Iwaizumi had a heart to and Oikawa's voice… was beautiful.

After the laugh that made Iwaizumi smile unconsciously; he stood up, abruptly, he listened the voice more to make sure it was Oikawa, it was, Iwaizumi would recognize him anytime from his voice. 

And the name he picked for his channel. The Fallen King.

Iwaizumi was sure.

He didn't know what to do now that he doesn't think with his mind, Oikawa kept talking that day's topic, "high school sweethearts", he talked with people about their loves and he talked about his. Iwaizumi wanted to make Oikawa know that he knows about his secret.

But then he started to talk. 

"Mine… Mine is much of a… I don't know-" He giggled- and Iwaizumi's heart skipped a beat- "He is not an angel, he is not a demon. He is what i see when i look up in a mirror, but we are from different angles. I don't think i'll ever confess though, anyways… We have someone on the line now-"

Iwaizumi was hurt.

He watched the photograph of his team, smiling, that he pinned on the wall with empty eyes, he listened the show, some of the audience talking about their "sweethearts" and when Oikawa played a song for a little break, his crush's song- as he said, his hurt was gone. The song was from KISS, and Iwaizumi literally felt his skipping heart to stop, when he heard it.

His favorite song was on the radio.

_ _I was made for lovin' you baby _

_ You were made for lovin' me _

_ And I can't get enough of you baby _

_ Can you get enough of me?_ _

"Fuck" Iwaizumi muttered.

And he couldn't say anything after this point. What could he? "Hey, Shittykawa. I heard your show last night, you have a crush on me. Let's date."

No. No, no, no, no. That could not happen.

So, he listened to that day's programme until it finished, Oikawa said goodbye to all of his audience and Iwaizumi shut the radio down.

He wasn't ready for that.

So the next day, when they saw each other in school, Iwaizumi was definitely  _ shy,  _ and he was definitely  _ avoiding Oikawa.  _ How couldn't he? He knew how Oikawa was seeing the world right now, how he was seeing  _ him, _ he knew about the face that Oikawa didn't tell to anyone and Iwaizumi couldn't help to feel like he was breaching Oikawa's comfort zone.

Maybe he didn't want to date, maybe he didn't want to tell. Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was something irrelevant. Maybe it was temporary. Maybe Oikawa wasn't ready. Iwaizumi abused his radio show and that's why, he couldn't confess now.

He just couldn't.

And Oikawa, the observant person he is, picked that something was going on with Iwaizumi up easily and he wouldn't leave his Iwa-chan now. Would he? 

"What's wrong, Iwa-chan?" 

"Is everything okay, Iwa-chan?"

"Why are you avoiding me, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi couldn't respond. "Shut up, Shittykawa." He mumbled, finally. "Everything's fine."

The initial response was that 6 months ago and then. All that Iwaizumi repeated in the school and at the practice. "Everything's fine."

In the first month, Oikawa didn't stop asking. He didn't give up on his friend. 

"Nothing is wrong with me, Oikawa."

The second month, Oikawa lost his enthusiasm. 

"Shittykawa, stop picking on me and focus on the practice."

The third month, Oikawa was getting angry and angrier. They had a fight. Oikawa, hit him once and Iwaizumi couldn't say anything. He was guilty, he was in pain, he did what they were in. He didn't fight back.

He was so, so in love and he couldn't do anything.

The radio shows of Oikawa continued, with much less Iwa-chan on it. 

Fourth month and fifth month, they got together- but you could see the distance between them. Oikawa was hesitating when he was touching Iwaizumi's arm. Iwaizumi was hesitating when he was calling Oikawa as "Shittykawa". 

The only place that they felt like the same old Iwa-chan and his setter, Tooru; was the court. They both didn't confess, they didn't say anything. They were around as friends and teammates. 

But Iwaizumi, he never skipped the practices and he never skipped the programme of "The Fallen King."

And Oikawa, he never stopped being his ace's setter and he never stopped talking about his "highschool sweetheart."

They never stopped belonging to each other.

\---

It was the night after they lost.

Oikawa's voice was on Iwaizumi's ears. 

Iwaizumi went home and then took a shower, left the house like he was running away from something, from the opportunity to think about that night, the tears in his team's eyes- he didn't wanted to be surrounded by walls, that he already was. He breathed the cold, clear air; his breath turned into steam and this gave Iwaizumi a feeling that this was getting heaviness from his chest. Breathing. 

It was nearly the christmas, they weren't much of a christmas time around but you could see the decorating, blue, red, purple, yellow, colorful lights and a lightened tree in the dark night. Iwaizumi looked around and he sighed, it was a great sight needed to be appreciated- cold, wet but not rainy, 

Iwaizumi was just wandering around while listening the Fallen King. Oikawa's speaking was soothing him from the hit that they've taken. Iwaizumi exhaled and saw his breath turning into steam again. Breathing was really helping.

He focused on Oikawa's voice, he was in pain and Iwaizumi couldn't stand to see this side of him, that suffers the most. Breathing didn't help this time.

"I ruined it all. I overworked myself, I lost a friend, I lost the man i loved. I lost the competition of my life until now. And I did the best I could. But…" He breathed. "It wasn't enough."

Iwaizumi wanted to go to Oikawa's home. He wanted to hug him and say that he did good. And it was enough. And he meant everything to him, and he could never lose Iwaizumi, even if he wanted to. 

Maybe it was the time. The time for him to confess- Iwaizumi, asked for a sign to burst into Oikawa's door to god. He begged for one, while Oikawa continued.

"I wasn't enough."

Iwaizumi felt his heart, clenching with the anger, that Oikawa was torturing himself again. His voice was cracking constantly, crying out with silent sobs that only Iwaizumi could hear. "Please, please." Iwaizumi repeated.

"I need someone."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...and that, was the sign Iwaizumi needed.

\---

The door was hit, three times, slowly, with the palm of Iwaizumi's hand. "Hey, 'kawa. It's me. Open up" He shouted. 

It was muffled to the boy behind the door, they had a wall between them. Oikawa slowly walked to the entrance, was he really ready to see Iwaizumi? No. Not rignt now.

He tried to act like he wasn't home, and right that moment, Iwaizumi continued just like he could see through the door. "You just finished your show, you are in there. I know it."

Oikawa, nearly screamed while flinching away from the door, like he can run away from the fact that Iwaizumi knows  _ everything.  _ He felt dizzy, like he can throw up any time, he couldn't breath for a moment and his heart… Was it even there? He couldn't think straight, all he could do was wait for Iwaizumi to continue, in despair and uncertainty. 

When he did, he sounded harsh at first but now there was pain. A pure agony. "Tooru…" He breathed out. "I'm sorry. Please open up."

_ Tooru _

_ Please open up. _

Oikawa opened the door.

Iwaizumi was there, Oikawa, who was halfly naked to feel the cold inside the house, only had a second to take a look at him. 

Iwaizumi had a hoodie on and black sweatpants under it. He didn't have anything that would cover him from the cold besides that, his face was red from cold. He was perfect, Oikawa muttered. "You are beautiful."

A second later, Oikawa felt the coldness of Iwaizumi's hoodie on his bare chest. He stumbled from the force that Iwaizumi pushed himself into Oikawa.

He shivered.

Then he realized that Iwaizumi was hugging him. They were hugging.

He shivered again. 

Iwaizumi, was holding him tight and somehow, even though the cold was there and alive, their hug felt like it was the warmest thing in the world. Iwaizumi's head was buried in Oikawa's neck, Oikawa felt his lips on him, and he hugged back. 

Like they were the only thing in the world.

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa's hands, finally, clenching on his hoodie like he will never let him go. This didn't made him feel caged, but he felt peace right in his heart. He was at the right place, the right time, the right thing to do in the whole universe was that. He was whole, he was colliding with his  _ soulmate _ . 

"You did good." Iwaizumi said against his neck. "You did good, and i am so, so proud of you."

Oikawa broke the hug, Iwaizumi got afraid for a second that he didn't like it. They both backed on and Iwaizumi saw Oikawa, looking at him with shock. "How can you be proud of me?.." He mumbled.

Iwaizumi pouted. "You dumbass, I will always be proud of you, I will always be on your side." He waited for a moment, to form his sentences. "You are a great setter, a great captain, a great student, a great friend, a great showman and someone  _ absolutely _ amazing to fall in love with." 

A little smile was formed in Iwaizumi's face now. 

"Someone great to spent a childhood with. Maybe a life. I don't know, all i know is… Tooru" Iwaizumi caressed Oikawa's cheek.  _ "You are great." _

"Hajime… I-"

Oikawa didn't know what to say. "-love you." was all he could breathe, getting this out of his chest. They were still close and Iwaizumi felt like he could cry anytime, he was overwhelmed from the feelings that he had when he was this close with Oikawa- he didn't stutter though, he knew what he had to say  _ for years _ . So he did.

"I love you too."

Oikawa, even if he heard it before from his Iwa-chan's mouth, this hit different to him; he just stood there, mouth slightly agape and this made Iwaizumi laugh- he put his hand on Oikawa's back and pulled him, finally, finally, finally, pushing their lips together and kissing him softly. Oikawa, cupped Iwaizumi's jaw and held onto his arm, deepened the kiss under the clear night.

Then, the bells were ringing.

...It was the night that they won.


End file.
